Better Late
by glorifiedgleek
Summary: Emma moves back to Lima after tragedy strikes to find Will still hung up on her. Add in the fact that their kids become fast friends. Will they find their way back to each other or will they need a little help? Narrated by Emma and her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This fic is a little different than Wemma one's I've written before. There's no Carl. Yay, it's set in the future, and there are two different narrators. Division line=New speaker. Hopefully it won't be too confusing.

* * *

"Emily, it's time for dinner,"

I hear my mom call. I tell my friend that I was video chatting that I have to go and close my computer. I drag my feet all the way downstairs to the dinner table. I sit down, put my hand under my chin and pout.

"Ew Em, your face looks ugly," My annoying five year old brother teases. I stick my tongue out at him in response.

"Emily, put that tongue right back in your mouth," My mom scolds as she walks to the table, sets the food down and sits. "You are too old to be behaving so."

He started it, I want to say, but perhaps she's right. Twelve is quite the mature age. "Mom, why did we have to move here," I say instead.

My mom sighs as she begins making her plate. "I told you and your brother that I thought we needed a change. Besides I used to live in Lima once upon a time."

She pauses for a second, I guess in reflection before she finishes with her plate and passes the bowl to me. I make mine and my brother's plate.

"I don't think we needed a change," I say giving the pout a return. "I miss my friends mom."

"We've only been here a day," My mom tries to reason. "I know you miss your friends but you can still chat with them right?"

I begrudgingly shake my head yes, "And you'll make new friends when you start school on Monday," she continued. "A pretty girl like you could probably be the center of attention."

I smiled at that. Mom likes to call me pretty because I look just like her. I even have her curly red hair. My brother looks like my dad, blue eyes and all.

"Jake's happy we moved here, aren't you Jake," My mom says to my brother.

"Um hmm," he says with a smile. "I love it here mommy."

Momma's boy, I sigh. We've been here for five hours, how can he love it already?

William McKinley Elementary School looked like a prison when my mom drove up to it on Monday, though I may have just been imagining the bars seeing as I didn't want to be there in the first place.

"Hold your brother's hand as you walk," My mom said once I finished unstrapping him from his car seat.

"Yeah," Jake stuck his finger in his nose. "Hold my hand."

"Ew," I complain. "Mom, Jake just-" I paused when I remembered mom's dislike of germs. She'd have him sanitizing for an hour. "Whatever, you're not walking us in on our first day?"

"I can't," she said. "I'm running a tad late to my job."

Good thing I didn't tell her about Jake. I nodded, closed the backseat door, grabbed my brother's other hand and began to walk. "Come on," I said. "And you are so gross."

* * *

I have to admit, I'm nervous as I drive to work. I'm going back to McKinley. I haven't walked those halls in nearly 15 years. I know so much has changed since then. I take a deep breath before I get out of my car. I can do this.

As I walk down the halls it all does seem familiar. The trophies in the display cases are different and there are photos of different people on the wall but the overall feel is the same. When I get to my new old office I notice that the glass doors have been substituted with brown painted walls. So goes the familiarity. My nameplate hangs beside the door: Emma Pillsbury-Wright. That gives me some comfort as I turn the knob to go inside.

* * *

Mom was wrong, I think as I sit by myself at lunch. I hate this school. Everyone here already knows each other and is not willing to 'accept the new girl.' I want to go home. To my real home.

I sit pouting over my mashed potatoes when I see someone approaching me. She's a kind enough looking girl. I remember her smiling at me when I was introducing myself to the class earlier.

"Hi, my name is Emma," she says when she reaches me. "Can I sit down with you please?"

I ponder for a moment. She seems cool enough. She has my mom's name after all and at this point I'm really in no condition to turn down a possible friend. I slide my tray closer to me so she can have more room across from me and say, "Yeah. Sure."

"Your name is Emma you say," I ask as she sits down. "My mom's name is Emma. My name's Emily after her. I guess mom didn't want to be too vain," I laugh.

She laughs as well. "Yeah, my dad came up with my name. Apparently I'm named after a very special lady he tells me, but I don't know who. I think Emma Thompson the actress maybe."

"I like your hair," she adds after a pause. "It's curly like mine except mine is brown of course. I have hair just like my dad."

"And my hair is like my mom's," I say.

* * *

I begin to pack my bag in a hurry. I had spent most of the day studying every kid in the school, it's what I always do when I'm new to a job, and lost track of time. I have to hurry or I'll be late picking up the kids and I'm never late. All of a sudden I hear a knock on the door. I say it's okay to come in. I really miss having the glass there. That way I could be able to see who I'm inviting in.

"Emma, is it really you," I hear as the door slowly opens.

I look up from my packing to see who the visitor is. They clearly know me. "Will," I ask as I turn around. He smiles and nods.

"I can't believe it," I laugh. "It's been so long." I can't believe he still works here. I go to hug him. He hasn't changed a bit. Well he has a wrinkle or two and I might detect just a hint of gray on the edges of his light brown curly hair, but other than that it's almost as if he's been frozen in time.

After we pull back from the hug, he takes my face in both hands and just stares at me for a moment. "You're just as beautiful as ever," he marvels as he releases my face.

I blush just a tad. "So what brings you back," he asks. "Did Charles' job finally transfer him back here?"

"Actually, Charlie died a few months ago," I say sadly. "I just thought we needed a change you know."

Will nods in understanding. "So what made you pick Lima as that change?"

"I don't know," I say. "Well my family does live here and as much as I wanted a change I still wanted some sense of familiarity I guess. Luckily the town hasn't changed much. So what about you? I heard you married shortly after Charlie and I moved."

"I divorced shortly after you left too," Will said. "About a year later."

"Oh," I nod. "Didn't work out too well huh?"

Will shooks his head. "I have a daughter though," he stopped and checked his watch. "Speaking of, I'm going to be late picking her up from school."

On that note I remember that I'm in the same predicament. "Yeah, I have to pick up my kids too."

"Oh, you have kids?" Will inquires.

"Yeah, two," I answer as I make my way past him out the door.

"Do they go to McKinley Elementary," he asks following behind me.

"Yeah," I answer as I hurry to the exit.

"That's where my daughter goes. We should follow each other."

XXX

It's good to see Will again. I haven't seen him in thirteen years, since my husband and I moved to Chicago. I never expected to see him again but I'm glad I'll have someone at McKinley that I know.

When Will pulls into the parking lot of McKinley Elementary, I pull up in the spot beside him and wait for Emily and Jake to come out.

I look over at Will and he makes a gesture for me to roll down the passanger seat window so we can talk to each other.

After it's down he asks, "How old are your kids?"

"Five and twelve I say."

Will ponders for a moment. "My daughter's twelve. Do you think that our kids are going to be friends?"

Before I can answer I notice Jake and Emily walking in the parking lot toward my car. Emily is flanked by a girl about her age with brown shoulderlength curly hair. I knew she'd make friends here, I smile.

The trio walk to my car and Emily opens the door for Jake to get in. She then turns to me and says, "Mom, this is my friend Emma."

"Lovely to meet you," I smile. "Beautiful name, do you need a ride?"

"No," she smiles. "This is my dad right here," she turns to Will's car. "Dad, this is Emily," she introduces my daughter.

"Nice to meet you," Will smiles. "You are the spinning image of your mother." He looks at me. "I'm glad our daughters are friends."

"You named your daughter Emma," I ask surprised. Will shrugs.

"Do you two know each other," Emily asks as she finishes strapping in Jake. She turns from me to Will and then back.

"We used to," I explain as Emily hops into the passenger seat. Emma has already made it around to the passenger seat of Will's car.

"See you tomorrow Emma," Emily says as we start to pull out.

"Bye," she calls back and waves. Will waves as well but his wave was more than likely intended for me.

* * *

Please review. It's very motavating(:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I would like to thank my beta, Lane for looking over this chapter for me and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it(: Just a reminder: division line=New speaker.

* * *

"So how do you know Emma's dad," I ask my mom on the drive home from school.

"He's an old friend from McKinley," she explains. "We used to work together and I guess we will be working together again because he still works there now."

"Oh," I say. I process that for a moment then say, "Wait. Emma's name is Emma."

"Duh," my brother teases from the back seat.

I scowl at him. "What I meant was she said her dad picked her name and she's named after a very special lady. She's not named after you is she?"

My mom is silent for a moment. "I don't know," she finally says. "Maybe."

"I bet her dad liked you back then," I conclude. "He probably still does now."

My mom goes silent and doesn't speak again for the rest of the ride home. Judging by the look on her face she's probably pondering my words.

* * *

I have to get to the bottom of this. I'm almost certain that Will named his daughter after me but it's hard to believe that he's carried a torch for me for all of these years. I plan to ask him about all of this when I take a seat next to him at lunch.

"Just like old times," he says as I sit down. I smile for his benefit.

"Shannon retired a few years ago," he says, I guess in explanation of why he's sitting by himself. I didn't really need one. He never was a very social person.

"Oh, and Sue," I ask when I look around and don't see her.

"Same," he explains. "She didn't want to leave. They kind of forced her actually." He laughs. "And she always said she hated this school."

Wow, what is McKinley without Sue? I shake my head and get to the matter at hand. "Will, your daughter's name is Emma."

He lets out a deep breath. "Yeah, I knew you'd ask me about that."

I nod. "So, was she named after me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Em."

"Your wife let you name her daughter after another woman," I whisper. I don't know why. But for some reason the situation calls for it.

"She didn't know at the time where I got the name from," he explains. "She knew I was hung up on an ex but I never told her the name of said ex. I told her that I liked the name because it reminded me of a good friend. It wasn't until later on that she put two and two together and that's what lead to our divorce a few months after Emma was born."

I reflect on this. "Why did you get married in the first place if you were so "hung up" on me," I say, still whispering.

"I was heartbroken when you left Em. I was trying to move on," He says frowning.

This is all news to me. He seemed perfectly fine around the time me and Charlie left. He was at our wedding. Him and Charlie had become friends or were at least civil to each other and I almost never saw him pining for me. "Will, if you were heartbroken you had a hard time showing it."

"What was I supposed to do Em," he asked, his frown growing deeper. "When you first broke it off with me I tried everything to get you back and nothing worked. By the time Charles came around, I was tired. I had to accept that we were done and try to be happy for you."

I nodded. What he was saying was true. He tried his hardest to get me back but after Shelby and April, I couldn't trust him in that way anymore. I placed a hand on top of his and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked down.

"Well rushing into marriage wasn't the answer either," I whisper. "But I suppose you already know that now." I pause. "Will, you don't still feel this way now do you?"

He looks up at me.

* * *

"Your dad likes my mom," I say to Emma during lunch.

"What," she gasps after nearly choking on her milk. "How do you know?"

"Didn't you hear my mom yesterday at her car," I say. "She said they used to know each other."

"So," Emma says. "That doesn't mean that they like each other."

"I didn't say that they like each other," I point out. "I said that he likes her."

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes. "But you still haven't told me how you know."

I groan. "Because, your name is Emma and my mom's name is Emma. I think you're named after her."

"Oh," Emma says. "Maybe, but he could have just liked the name and if they were friends, why not. That doesn't mean that he's in love with her."

"No," I agree. "But I asked my mom about it and she kind of tensed up like she didn't want to talk about the possibility."

"Well, maybe it's your mom that's in love with my dad," Emma smiles.

I shake my head. "That's highly doubtful. My mom has loved only one man for fourteen years and that's my dad. That's why we moved here. She couldn't bare to stay in Chicago with the constant reminders of him. She'd never tell me that but I know that's why."

"Oh, did your parents get a divorce," she inquires. "Mine did when I was a baby."

"No," I say. "My dad died in a car crash a few months ago. My mom just hasn't been quite the same ever since. Then she just says 'I think it's time for a change. We should move' like that would just fix everything."

I can hear the sobs in my voice which surprises me. I didn't know that the situation still upset me so much. I had turned from sadness to anger pretty quickly at the time. Emma reaches over and clutches my hand. "I'm fine," I say as I wipe away the newly formed tears.

"My point is that if your dad is in love with my mom, that's half the battle," I continue. "All we have to do is get my mom to fall in love with your dad and she'll be happy again."

"I saw your mom yesterday and she seems fine," Emma tried to reason.

"She's good at putting up a front," I assure. "So, are you going to help me? I'm sure them together would be good for your dad too if he is still in love with her as I suspect."

XXX

"So, did you ask Emma's dad about her name today," I ask mom on the way home from school.

"Yes, I did," she answers reluctantly like she doesn't want to answer.

"Well, what did he say," I press. I don't care if she doesn't want to answer.

"She was named after me," she says, eyes set straight on the road ahead.

I knew it. "So Emma's dad does have a crush on you, or well he did back then. May I ask why you guys didn't work out?"

"I had your father," she answers.

"Well, yeah," I say. "But I think there's more to this. You had to know then that he liked you." Her answer pretty much already lets me know that she was aware of it.

"You're too young to be asking me all this," Is her response.

I roll my eyes. "Mom, I'm always too old or too young for something. Come on, I'm very mature for my age. You can tell me. You can tell me anything. And all of this will probably go over Jake's head anyway."

"What," he says, probably in response to his name.

"See," I smile.

She takes a deep breath. "Will and I used to be best friends," she begins. "I was hopelessly in love with him but he was married."

Oh, didn't really see that coming. "Continue please."

"Well after he seperated from his wife we tried to be a couple but it didn't work out."

"Um hmm. Go on," I encourage.

"You sound like you sound with your friends with all your little gossip," she laughs. I shrug. "Well, my OCD got in the way a lot and then I found out that he wasn't exactly faithful."

My mom has talked to me about her OCD a lot. She kind of had to when I was old enough to start noticing her lingering tendencies. She used to be a lot worse with it than she is now she tells me.

"Wait, you mean he cheated?" I ask, fully processing her words. This is surprising news. I'm not sure I want my mom with a cheater.

"Well, it was moreso I thought we were exclusive and he didn't. Anyway, I confronted him about it in a big, embarassing, public way and that was it."

Go mom! "But wait, that can't just be it mom. Emma. Remember."

"What I meant was that was it for us as a couple. He tried everything to get me back but I couldn't trust him anymore. And then I met Charlie, your dad and the rest is history. Apparently Will was still hung up on me so he named his daughter after me."

"Hmm. Thanks for telling me this mom," I smile. "See, you can totally confide in me."

XXX

"Emma, mom spilled everything to me," I say on the phone later. "I don't know about this. My mom says your dad is a cheater."

"Not true," Emma gasps. "I talked to my dad as well and he says there's more to the story than your mom thinks."

"Well, what is it," I ask curiously. This new information might change my mind about him.

"He wouldn't say," she says quickly. "But we have to find a way for him to say it to your mom. Maybe that's the key to them getting back together."

* * *

I promise to have more from Emma's perspective in the next chapter. Please review(:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I would like to thank Lane, my beta again for helping with this chapter and I want to also thank everyone who's reviewed. **gleekyd213** asked if I would be writing from Will's POV as well. This fic is sort of reserved for Emma and Emily's thoughts but I may write a fic from Will's perspective in the future. Anyways, enjoy(:

* * *

I feel really awkward around Will now. About a week ago he told me he still has feelings for me after all these years. I'm not sure how to take that.

I did love Will once, a long time ago, but that time has passed. Plus, even though Charlie has passed away I am still very much in love with him. I can't just move on from him so quickly.

I remember the first day I ever saw Charlie. It was a couple months after my confrontation with Will about Shelby Corcoran and April. I was at J. Crew looking for some new cardigans when he walked up to me. He was actually there shopping for his grandmother and could not believe someone as young as me could carry the clothes so well. He asked if I wouldn't mind helping him pick something out. I thought he was very handsome and charming and we had hit it off right away.

_"What do you think about this," I had asked, holding up a powder blue cardigan with a rose brooch on it. "If you don't think she'd like it, I'm definitely taking it for myself."_

_He laughed. "No, I don't think so," he said after giving it a look over. "Her favorite color is red. That might help some. And you are by far way smaller than her. Thank you again for helping me look."_

_"No problem," I smiled at him. "You're going to give your grandma the best birthday gift. You might just become her favorite," I said, not trying to hide my utter love for J. Crew at all. I put the blue sweater in my own shopping cart and continued to walk around the shop, looking._

_"What about this," I asked as I pulled out a crimson, embroidered cardigan from the plus-sized section. "But sadly if you don't like this one, I can't claim it for myself."_

_He laughed again. "You are so funny." Then he walked up to where I was and grabbed the bottom of the cardigan. "It's perfect. Thank you so much."_

_"You're welcome. It was no problem at all." I said as I handed it over to him and started to go on my way._

_"Wait," he called to me and I turned back around. "My name is Charles, well everyone calls me Charlie. What is your name? I'd love to buy you a coffee to thank you for all of your help."_

_"My name is Emma," I said to him. "But that's really not necessary."_

_"I insist," was his response._

That day still feels like yesterday to me. Yes, I conclude. It is entirely too soon to be trying to move on.

"Come in," I say hesitantly as I hear a knock on my office door. I'm already pretty sure I know who it is. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he started to wonder why I wasn't going to the cafeteria for lunch anymore.

"Emma, I know you've been avoiding me," I hear as the door opens and I see Will's sad faced form as I'd suspected. The truth is I have been avoiding him. It's sort of what I do when I don't know how to deal with a person.

He goes to sit down across from me. "Look, I know that what I said the other day might have scared you, but I've lived with this for fourteen years Em. I promise you that I can control myself and won't try to woo you like I did last time. You can come to me whenever you're ready."

I understand that he's trying to make me feel more comfortable around him but I can't help but find his statements a little bit presumptuous. I nod in response. "Will, it's just that Charlie just recently died not too long ago and well, there's a reason why you and I didn't work out before."

He frowns. "But I'm sorry I've been avoiding you," I add. "That was rather cowardly of me and I don't want to lose you as a friend."

His frown deepens, I guess at the thought of being placed in the friend zone. But after a moment he smiles-for my benefit, I'm sure-and says, "Yeah, sure Em. We can just be friends. And I've been meaning to ask you. Would you like to have dinner at my house this weekend?"

When he sees the look of horror on my face he clarifies, "I mean a strictly friend dinner of course. And you can bring your kids. I'd love to formally meet them and I know that your daughter has grown really close to Emma. I really appreciate that by the way. Emma sort of takes after me when it comes to social skills," he laughs.

Hmm, I think about this for a moment. I would love to get to know more about little Emma and I'm sure Emily would really appreciate the opportunity to spend more time with her.

"Yes, sure," I finally decide. "I just have to run it by Emily and Jake but I'm sure they'll love the idea as well."

"Wonderful," he says as he begins to stand up. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to your work then. Lunch tomorrow in the cafeteria?"

I nod which brings a smile to Will's face.

XXX

"So you guys, Will, Emma's dad offered to have us over for dinner this weekend," I announce to Emily and Jake at dinner time.

Emily immediately grins. "I would absolutely love to go. You said yes right?"

"Well, I said I'd check with you guys first," I say. "So, that's a yes from you. What do you say Jake? Want to get to know one of mommy's oldest friends?"

"One of my friends too," Emily says, trying to sweeten the deal. I doubt that it's necessarily though. Jake almost always goes along with what I want. I find it adorable.

He thinks about the question for a moment. For a second I think he's going to say no. "Okay, but only if we can have pizza," he smiles.

Emily and I both laugh. "I'll see what I can do about that." Thank goodness I've gotten over my phobia of dairy.

It's been a long road but I'm virtually OCD free. It took a lot of therapy which coincidentally I owe thanks to Will for. He was the first person to really encourage me to go to therapy all of those years ago.

Back then I was still in complete love with him so that was my initial motivation for going but after we broke up, I decided to still go. This time solely for myself and I marveled in all of my achievements.

When Emily was born, she was just another driving force for me to get well. I'm still very proud in how far I've come.

"All right you two. Finish your food and I'll let Will know tomorrow that we say yes."

* * *

"Emma, I talked to my mom and she said that your dad asked her about the dinner. You're such a genius to have come up with that," I smile into my phone.

"Yes, I know," She says, patting herself on the back. "I just had to get him to see how great it would be for us two to hang out and if him and your mom are such good friends how good it would be to know her kids. It didn't take much persuading."

"I wonder what took him so long to ask," I say. "Haven't you been dropping hints for awhile?"

"Yes," she says. "But I don't know. Maybe your mom was avoiding him. You see they don't park side by side to pick us up anymore."

She's probably right, I conclude. The fact that he may like her might have scared her off. I know my mom. "Okay, we'll talk tomorrow at lunch. We still have to find a way for your dad to spill to my mom at this dinner."

XXX

"Emily, what if this doesn't work," Emma asks me in the middle of our plan making at lunch, concern on her face.

"What makes you think it won't," I inquire.

"It's just that whatever this secret is, it happened a long time ago. If she's not over what happened after all of this time, I don't think the truth will change much."

I ponder this. "My mom said she was hopelessly in love with your dad and because of his cheating, she couldn't trust him anymore. This secret certainly is the key," I try to reassure. "Let's get back to the plan."

"But what about your dad," she asks, still looking concerned.

"What about him," I say, a little annoyed. I really don't see what she's getting at. How can my dad be a problem here?

"What if she thinks that it's too soon to move on seeing as your dad just died?"

"Why do you keep trying to poke holes," I snap at her. "My dad is dead, okay? He can't be here to make my mommy happy anymore, but your dad can. That is why this will all work out, all right."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," she retracts. She holds up a napkin and waves it in her hand. "I wave the white flag. See."

I smile at the gesture. "No, I'm sorry. I have no business snapping at you. I should be more mature than that. It's just, remember how I said last week about my mom being good at keeping up a front? Well, I'm a lot better at it I guess."

She frowns sympathetically. After a bit of silence, "So, you're right," I say. "We should be covering all of the bases here in case we need a plan B. What about your mother? Do you think she could possibly get in the way? You said they divorced a while ago right?"

Emma shakes her head yes. "They divorced when I was a few months old. My mom remarried when I was like five. I have a little sister but I don't really get to see either of them much because they live in Columbus now, so she shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that you don't get to see her much," I say. "But at least that's one obstacle down that we don't have to worry about. So, back to finding a way to get your dad to say the secret."

* * *

Please review. I aprreciate every single one(:


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** As always, thank you to the reviewers and by beta, Lane. Remember that the division line=New speaker. Enjoy(:

* * *

I'm quite nervous as I get ready for dinner at Will's tonight. I know that it'll be great for the kids and all, but it's still kind of weird. If someone had told me years ago that the next time I'd be having dinner with Will would be a family affair with our respective kids from other spouses, I wouldn't have believed it. But the times have changed.

I give myself a final look over in the mirror. I'm wearing a blue cocktail dress with beading along it, with blue heels and light blue eye shadow to match. My hair is in a curly up do accompanied by a beaded headband. I decide I'm ready, then go to knock on both Jake and Emily's door and tell them it's time to go as I make my way downstairs to wait for them.

Moments later, Emily makes her way down holding onto Jake's hand. "Mom, you look gorgeous," she gasps as she gets a good look at me at the foot of the stairs. "I haven't seen you look so good since before-"

She cuts herself off. I'm sure she means before her father died. I guess I have let myself go a tad. Since he died I haven't really had anyone to impress. I smile at her and say thanks for the compliment. Then I adjust Jake's bow tie. He looks so precious in his little suit. This is a dinner. Formal attire is a must.

"Okay guys, lets go," I say once I'm upright again. I grab my purse from an end table and lead the way.

* * *

I'm so excited to get to Emma's house. In just a few hours our plan will be set in motion and hopefully be successful. I look over at my mom in the driver's seat. The way she looks tonight, Emma's dad would be a fool to not try to get her back.

"Mom," I ask.

"Yes, Emily," Her eyes leave the road for a moment to glance at me.

"Would you ever consider getting back together with Emma's dad? He seems very nice and I would definitely approve of it," I smile.

She laughs. "I'm glad to hear that, but I don't think I'm ready to date again just yet."

"Look mom," I say. "No one can replace dad. We all know that, but he's gone and he would want us all to move on and be happy and you haven't been happy mom."

She freezes for a moment. "I have been happy Em," she finally says. "You guys make me happy," she looks over at me reassuringly.

"You haven't been as happy as you were mom," I accuse. "Like us moving here. We moved here because you were absolutely miserable in Chicago. You've gotten better since we've come here though."

She is silent. "You should give Emma's dad a chance mom. You know he likes you," I press.

XXX

"Hello," we were greeted by both Emma and her dad once the door to their house was opened.

"What are you wearing," Emma asks as me as we walk inside. Her and her dad both look casual in jeans and t-shirts, a far contrast from what my family has chosen to wear.

I look down at my dress and say, "This is what we wear to dinners and social events. Formal attire is a must, as my mom says."

"Even if it's just dinner amongst friends," she asks, laughing. I shrug. "Come on," she says as she grabs hold of one of my hands. "I want to show you my room."

I let her lead the way, but then I see Jake starting to tag along. "Stay here with mom," I whisper to him.

He scowls and turns to my mom, who is in conversation with Emma's dad.

"So," Emma says expectingly as we reach her room, closing the door behind me.

"I tried to plant the seed like we'd decided," I say. "She's still holding on to my dad but hopefully she'll give your dad a chance. I told her I'd be fine with the idea."

"Okay," says Emma. "Well, I guess you've done all that you can on that front. I told my dad that it'd be a good idea to tell your mom what he wouldn't tell me. He seemed hesitant though. I think he thinks that it won't make a difference. I told him he could at least tell her for closure or whatever."

"It never hurts to try," I say, having a seat on Emma's bed. "Did you tell him that? That may sway him."

Emma nods. "But they're not going to get into that around us kids."

"That's why we won't be around," I smile.

"Emma, Emily. The pizza's here," I hear Emma's dad call. I get up and we make our way downstairs. Emma leads the way to the kitchen.

XXX

"Is it okay if I eat in my room dad," Emma asks as she gets herself a couple slices of pizza and puts them on a paper plate.

"Emma, we have company. That would be rude," He scolds.

"I'll eat up there with her," I offer. I look over at my mom. "Please. I know you don't let me eat in my own room but can you let it go just once?" I put on a puppy dog face.

"Well," My mom starts.

"I guess it's alright," Emma's dad says to her. Then back to Emma, "As long as your guest is up there with you, that's fine. I just imagined us all eating together."

"Yeah, dad we an do that next time," Emma says. "There's just so much I want to show Emily. Oh, and Jake can come with us too."

A smile went across Jake's face at the thought of being included.

"Alright. Fine," my mom finally said. "But if you guys spill anything, you're cleaning it up yourself." She was staring straight at Jake when she said that, like that would scare him into wanting to stay. If she was afraid of being alone with Emma's dad, that's a good sign.

"Okay, well. Bye," I say, grabbing my plate and nearly running upstairs with Emma. Jake closely behind. I have to carry his plate too because he would have for sure dropped something.

* * *

"Well, they were sure in a hurry," I say. Still looking in the direction they'd disappeared to.

"I still can not believe you're eating pizza," Will marveled. "You've come so far."

"Yes, I want to thank you Will," I say, turning to him. He looks perplexed. "For giving me the card to that therapist all of those years ago. I probably would have never went had you not suggested it."

"Oh, well you're welcome," he chuckles. "I guess you owe all of your success to me then." I smile. "Emma, about back then."

"Emma seems lovely," I say, cutting him off. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about the past.

"Thank you," He says. "Jake is absolutely precious. He looks so much like Charles too and Emily, it's like looking at you in a time machine, well with the looks at least. Her personally seems anything but."

I take a bite out of my pizza. "Emma, there's something I want to tell you. Something I should have told you long ago. And I know the timing may not be perfect now, but I don't want to hold it in anymore."

I gulp. "Will whatever it is, surely it could wait until we're alone to discuss it."

"We're as alone as we'll ever be," he notes. "The kids are upstairs."

"Yes but-"

"Listen," he cuts me off. "It's about April Rhodes."

"Oh, God. I don't want to hear it. Is she the mother of Emma," I whisper in disbelief.

"What, no of course not," he assures. I breathe a sign of relief. "I never slept with her."

"Excuse me, what," I say. "You mean around the time Emma was conceived?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I mean ever. When you thought I did, because of what Sue told you, it never happened."

I go silent. Taking what he said in. "You mean for all of these years, all these years you let me believe that and it wasn't true? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Would you have believed me," he asks. "If I'd have told you you would have just assumed I was only saying it as a way of getting you back. And who could blame you," he admits. "What you did hear didn't come from me anyway. And then you met Charles."

"I can't believe this," I say, getting up from my seat and covering my face with my hands.

"Emma, I love you," he said getting up and walking over to me. "I didn't tell you this to upset you. I told you because. Because maybe if you finally knew the truth you could love me again. That we could be together."

"I have to go," I say, removing my hands from my face. I walk to the stairs of Will's house and call Emily and Jake. I say it's time to go.

"Mom, we just got here," Emily protests as she starts down the stairs. "Are you okay," She asks as she reaches me at the bottom.

"I'm fine," I say a bit shaky. I'm very close to tears. "Good night and thank you for the dinner," I say to Will as I walk out the door, holding Jake's hand.

Emily looks back at Emma and waves bye.

* * *

"What the heck happened," Emma asks me on the phone.

"I don't know," I say. "Mom didn't say a word in the car. I think if she had she probably would have bursted into tears."

"Yeah, and my dad has locked himself in his room," Emma says. "He definitely told her the secret I think." She sighs. "We thought this would make them happy. How could we have been so wrong?"

"I don't know," I say. "I have to go. I want to try to comfort my mom."

"Okay, well we'll talk tomorrow then?" she asks hopefully.

"Yes," I say. "I'll call you." Then I hang up my phone.

XXX

"Mom, are you alright," I ask as I knock on her door.

"I'm fine dear," I can hear her say as she sniffles away tears. "Just go to bed please."

It's eight o'clock. Way too soon for bed, but I realize that there's nothing I can do so I leave her alone with her thoughts. Hopefully Emma and I haven't made a big mistake.

* * *

"Thank you Will," I say as I sit next to him at lunch on Monday.

He looks shocked at the mere presence of me being there. "For what," he asks cautiously.

"For not telling me the truth," I say. "And for finally telling me."

"I don't understand," he says honestly.

"I was so angry at you Will," I explain. "I don't think I've been that angry at a person since I don't know when. But then I thought about it. Had you told me the truth back then, I probably would have forgiven you. Who knows, we might have even gotten back together. That would have meant that I probably would have never met Charlie and I wouldn't have my beautiful kids that I have now, that I love more than anything in the world," I say, nearly choking up. "So thank you. Thank you for not saying anything."

"You're welcome Em," he says, grabbing one of my hands.

"But I still want to thank you for finally telling me," I say, less emotional now. "You're a good man Will and I'm sorry I doubted that. Even for a minute."

"It's okay Em," he says reassuringly. "I love you. I never stopped. And I never gave up on the hope that you'd learn to love me back again. Just give us a chance Em. Give us a chance and I promise I will never let you down again. I promise."

* * *

An epilogue is next. Please review(:


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**This is the last chapter everyone. As always, I want to thank my beta Lane and I want to thank everyone whose reviewed the story, favorited it, and put it on story alert. I appreciate you all, even those who just read it(: Enjoy(:

* * *

"Mom, come on, we're going to be late," I hear Emily yelling from the bottom of the stairs. "You can finish getting ready when we get there. You cannot be late to your own wedding."

I blush at those words as I make my way down the stairs with my dress around one arm. When I

make it to the bottom I greet Emily and Emma, who had decided to sleep over with us for the special event. Jake had stayed with Will as well. "Okay, lets go. I'm ready."

"You look great already mom," Emily compliments as we make our way to the door. "Even without the dress. You're just glowing."

Emma nods her agreement.

"Thank you," I smile. "And you two look adorable in your brides maid dresses."

* * *

"So we have your something old," I say as we're in the limo on our way to the church.

"Yes, my cousin Betty's old wedding dress," my mom says as she holds the dress up. "This is what I always wanted to get married in. I never got to though, until today."

"Yes, well it also counts as your something borrowed and something new with all the new alterations on it," Emma points out.

"That's good," I say. "Now we just need your something blue."

"I think Aunt Rachel is bringing that," Emma says.

"Okay then, we're good," I smile.

When we make it there, Emma and I get out first and check if the coast is clear. Emma's dad cannot see my mom before the wedding. We are taking every precaution possible to make sure this wedding goes off without a hitch. When we're sure it's safe, we go back to the limo to get mom.

"You girls are really doing too much," she remarks as we make our way into the church.

"We just want it to be perfect," Emily and I say together.

XXX

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," I gush as soon as I hear the pastor say these words and look back at Emma, who's equally gushy. I almost can't believe it. Our plan from all of those months ago actually worked and our parents are getting married right now.

My mom and Emma's dad gesture for us to come over for photos as the crowd continues to applaud. We run over, careful not to trip over our bridesmaid dresses and go to stand in front of them. Jake then gets in front of us, still holding the pillow that he carried the rings on, and we all smile as the cameras flash. This is one of the happiest days of my life and I'm not even the one who got married. I look up at my mom who has a huge grin on her face and I smile at her.

* * *

I still can't believe it. Here I am at my wedding, to Will Schuester. This is a day I used to dream about but could have never imagined actually happening. I put my arm in his as we walk out of the church and are greeted by applause and flower throwing as we make our way to the awaiting limo.

XXX

"I would like to make a toast," Sue Sylvester says as she taps her glass at the reception to get everyone's attention. I look at her wearily. This is Sue Sylvester. Who knows what she'd say? As a matter of fact, I don't even remember inviting her to the wedding. I'm guessing she invited herself.

"Here's to Erma and Will," she begins. I sigh. After all of these years, she still pretends as though she doesn't know my name. "It's been a long road for these two, with a lot of bumps along the way. I'll admit that some of those bumps were created by me," she says with false modesty and the crowd chuckles. I smirk. Sue was the one to tell me about Shelby and April, falsely. "But I got to say," she continues. "I always knew these crazy kids would end up together someday. So here's to them," she raises her glass. "Even if they didn't invite me."

Everyone chuckles again as Sue sits back down. "Thank you Sue," Finn Hudson says as he gets up next. "Beautiful speech, even though it's customary for the best man to give the first toast," everyone laughs and he clears his throat. "As you all may know, Will has been my good friend for a long time. Since way back when he was my Glee Club coach and Spanish teacher. I'm glad we've kept in touch over the years and I couldn't be happier to stand here as his best man today."

Everyone applauds. "And I too have always known that him and Ms. Pillsbury were made for each other. Heck, I think the whole glee club knew it back then." There were chuckles from some of Finn's old Glee Club mates who were able to attend. It's been so long since I've seen most of them. They've all grown and changed so much over these past years. Even Sue looks different. Time has definitely awarded her a few wrinkles since last I saw her. Or maybe she just stopped getting face lifts and this is the way she was always supposed to look.

Fourteen years was entirely too long to have been away from all of these people. I really wish I'd have stayed in touch better. Finn still calls me Ms. Pillsbury for goodness sake. Hopefully I'll be better at that now that I'm back to stay.

I jump out of my thoughts when I see Emma and Emily standing up next, each holding their own glass of sparkling cider. "We want to thank everyone for coming to our parent's wedding," Emma begins.

"This is a day Emma and I have both been dreaming of," says Emily.

"Yes," says Emma. "And a day we occasionally feared would never come."

"But we tried our hardest to make sure it would," Emily says giggly.

What are these girls talking about, I wonder. What do they mean they tried hard? Exactly what did they do, I listen more intently.

"Mom," Emily turns to me. "I knew Emma's dad loved you and you could love him as well. You just needed a little push."

"And dad," Emma says as she turns to Will. "You needed a push as well so I had to nearly bite your arm off to get you to tell Emily's mom everything. We're both glad you did because that paved the way for today." They both raise their glasses and say, "To us," and snicker before adding, "and to our parents as well." They then take their seats.

I stare at the two of them shocked but then I look over at Will and he's laughing. I start to laugh as well once I realize what they're probably referring to. Our daughters are little matchmakers, I conclude.

* * *

I look over at my mom and Emma's dad and they're laughing. I breathe a sigh of relief. I had been worried briefly that they might be annoyed with us once they knew we had been messing with their personal lives, but I guess that would have been irrational. If anything they should be thanking us, I laugh.

But to be honest, we really didn't do much after that dinner. We were a little too scared to after that almost backfired. We just let nature take its course and my mom and Emma's dad fell back in love all on their own. Maybe we shouldn't have taken so much credit on that toast we just made. Before I could further think on that, Emma's dad gets up to speak. I listen intently.

"Thank you all for coming," he begins. "And I guess I owe a thanks to my daughter and Emily," he gestures our way with his glass. "Apparently if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here."

He's so unappreciative, I think as the crowd starts laughing. After they've settled down, he turns to my mom. "Emma, you'll never know how happy you made me when you decided to become my wife. I love you so much. I have for so long. You know, when you met Charlie and you married him, it almost broke my heart and when you moved away, the job was done. Well that heart of mine has been on the mend ever since you came back into my life and this time it's unbreakable."

I kind of zone out after that. What he's saying is beautiful, but I was never really a fan of mush. My mom and everyone else seem to be eating it up so I guess that's good. I just stare down at my empty plate and wonder when it'll be time to eat.

XXX

"You guys sure have a nice way of showing your appreciation," I scowl in the limo on the way home from the reception.

Both my mom and Emma's dad laugh. "I'm serious you guys. Emma and I tried so hard to get you back together and you're just laughing it off."

"Thank you," my mom says after she's done laughing. "Thank you both for helping us. We do appreciate it, but it's just funny that you two were able to see what we couldn't. Or is it three? Did Jake have a hand in this as well?"

She looks over at my brother. "It wasn't me," he says, which causes all of us to laugh.

"It's going to be an interesting life," Emma's dad says. I suppose he's right.

* * *

**The End(:(:(:**


End file.
